


It's in his kiss

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [26]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daydreaming, Family Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 26: KissesRobert gets lost in daydreams as his flight home is delayed
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	It's in his kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some creative liberties with the canon events mentioned - like the first kiss and the wedding kiss. so they're a little different from what actually went down.

Robert had never really been bothered about kissing. It was something you did to get what you wanted, a tool, a first step on the way to more. Kissing on its own had had lost Robert’s interest a long time ago.

That was until he’d met Aaron. And even from the very first touch of lips, Robert had been addicted. 

He was sat in an airport lounge, trying to work to pass the time because his flight had been delayed, but a young couple sitting a few feet away from him had caught his attention. They were all over each other like only loved up couples can be. Constantly kissing and touching each other. They reminded him of him and Aaron, and he smiled at himself thinking of the two of them on the night before he left. They’d been snuggled up on the sofa, kissing and cuddling just like the couple in the lounge and Liv had made gagging noises and told them to get a room.

“We did, we got a whole house, only you’re still here too.” Aaron had replied and Liv had stuck out her tongue.

They weren’t overly affectionate in public, neither of them really comfortable with pda, (though over the years they’d began to care less what anyone thought, especially in the village) which wasn’t that strange considering the way they’d started, but at home, behind closed doors, it was a whole different story. They could be quite touchy feely if the mood struck, usually much to Liv’s dismay.

Seb was a little cuddle bug like his dads and loved to get in between them for a cuddle, and he’d fallen asleep like that more than once.

He unlocked his phone and looked at the wallpaper. It was a picture they’d taken on the anniversary of their first kiss, after they’d gone for a drive to the layby ( _their_ layby) to recreate the moment.

Aaron had complained it was stupid and that he was cold, but had still smiled when Robert had kissed him. And much like the first time, they’d taken a little detour to the backseat of the car. It had been cold and cramped but neither of them had cared, and the picture Robert had snapped afterwards to capture the moment, showed them as blissfully in love like they had been back then. Maybe even more so now they could actually, openly be together.

Though that first kiss and the layby would always have a special place in his heart.

He tried to focus on his work again but soon gave up and put his laptop away and got as comfortable as he could get in an airport lounge, and fully gave in to the daydreams.

_ The first _

_Robert turned off his car’s engine and dialled Vic’s number. His hands were definitely not shaking, nor was his heart pounding._

_“Hey Vic, it’s me, I’m having a little car trouble, do you have a number for Aaron?”_

_“Aaron? Why don’t you just call the garage?”_

_“I don’t have a number for them either, do I? And I know you know Aaron, so can you give me his number. Please?”_

_“I can just pop down the street and let Cain know you need help.” Vic offered._

_“No, no, no, you don’t have to do that. Just text me Aaron’s number and you can get back to what you were doing. It’ll be fine.”_

_“Ok, if you’re sure…”_

_“Yeah, it’s fine. Just text me the number.”_

_“Alright. Give me a minute.”_

_“Thanks Vic, you’re the best.”_

_A few minutes later there was a text from Vic with Aaron’s number. He stared at it for a moment before selecting it and hitting call. No turning back now._

_“Hello?”_

_“Aaron, hi, it’s Robert, Vic’s brother. I uh… I’m having a bit of car trouble, I was hoping you could come take a look?”_

_“No. It’s my day off. You can call the garage.”_

_“I broke down in the middle of nowhere in this layby near the Hotten bypass. There’s nothing around here but trees and grass.” Robert said, hoping to sound convincing. “I could really use some help.”_

_There was a pause and for a second Robert thought Aaron had hung up on him._

_“Fine. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. But you owe me.”_

_“Of course. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”_

_Twenty minutes turned out to be closer to fifteen and Robert felt like a kid on Christmas morning._

_Only his present wasn’t a neatly wrapped box under a tree, but a grumpy mechanic in a black hoodie that had gotten under his skin from the first time they met._

_“So what’s wrong with the car then?”_

_“Don’t know. You tell me. It just broke down.”_

_Aaron popped the boot and checked the engine._

_“Weren’t you a mechanic too?” he asked, while working._

_“A long time ago. Thought it would be best to let the master work.” Robert said, a hint of teasing and flirting to his voice._

_Aaron looked up from the engine and gave him an odd look._

_“Try starting it again, I don’t see anything wrong with it here.”_

_Robert opened the car door and turned the key in the ignition, and of course the engine started._

_“You fixed it. Looks like you’ve got the magic touch.” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Aaron scowled._

_“There was nothing wrong with the damn car, was there? Do you just like messing me around?”_

_“I’m not messing you around.” Robert admitted, stepping closer to Aaron and sneaking glances at his lips._

_“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Aaron said, annoyed. “Why did you drag me out here?”_

_“I think you know.” Robert replied and finally gave in and let himself have what he’d wanted for weeks. He put his hands on Aaron’s face and kissed him._

_It took Aaron’s brain a few seconds to catch up, but then he was eagerly kissing him back, and half walking, half pushing him to the truck. When he pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders, Robert froze for a second. He hadn’t planned on things going this far. He hadn’t thought about much at all since he called Vic for the number._

_Aaron didn’t seem to notice he wasn’t entirely with the program anymore and tried to push him onto the front seat of the truck. He kept kissing him and the moment he felt Aaron’s hands on his belt, he knew they were both way too far gone to stop._

_He pulled back just long enough to climb into the truck and drag Aaron into it too._

_He could do this. Just once. Just to get him out of his system._

Robert snapped back to reality when another flight’s gate change was announced over the airport information system. How did he ever think he could just forget Aaron after that first kiss? He glanced at the flight departures screen to make sure he hadn’t missed any changes.

Still a two hour delay and at least an hour and a half before they’d start boarding.

He let his mind drift off to happier times.

_ The big one  _

_“I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Robert Jacob Sugden, take you, Aaron Dingle, to be my lawful wedded husband.”_

_His cheeks ached from smiling and his heart skipped a few beats when Aaron made the same vows to him._

_“Robert and Aaron, you have made these vows and promised each other forever in front of your friends and family. I am now delighted to pronounce you husband and husband.”_

_They smiled at each other and leaned in to share their first kiss as husbands. It was nothing more than a press of lips but to Robert, it was the best kiss he’d ever had._

_The party moved into the pub and after their speeches and cutting the cake, they’d settled in a corner as Robert tried to get his new husband to dance with him._

_“No. I danced with you last time. Go dance with me gran, she’d love it.”_

_“Yeah she’d love it a bit too much…” Robert said, still not sure what he thought of Faith’s flirting. “But I didn’t just marry your gran, I married you.” He said and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips for emphasis. The millionth of the day, probably._

_“I know, I was there.” Aaron replied and took a sip of his drink, pretending not to care about any of it but the smile on his face gave him away._

_“Come on… just one dance. They’re playing our song.”_

_Aaron frowned._

_“No they’re not… “ He listened to the music for a second to identify the song. “This is… Oasis.”_

_“I know. But it’s our wedding so every song is our song.” Robert reasoned and Aaron laughed._

_“That’s cheesy, even for you.”_

_“You just married me, so what does that say about you?” he got up and held out his hand. “Dance with me?”_

_“Fine.” Aaron sighed and took his hand. “Suppose one dance wouldn’t be so bad, husband.” He grinned and kissed Robert before following him to the dancefloor._

Robert smiled to himself and twisted his wedding ring around on his finger. It really had been the best day of his life. Sometimes he still had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Aaron liked to call him soft and a soppy git, but he was the one who’d wake Robert up with fresh coffee and croissants every now and then just because.

_ The good morning one. _

_“Robert. Robert wake up.” Robert was vaguely aware of someone, somewhere calling his name, but it was his day off and one of the few opportunities he had to be able to sleep in, and he was determined to make the most of it. He let himself slip back into the very nice dream he’d been having, when he suddenly felt the mattress dip next to him and Aaron’s beard on the bare skin of his arm._

_“Robert, I know you’re awake.” There was a kiss to his shoulder and fingers running through his hair. He groaned and rolled onto his back._

_“What time is it?” he mumbled, not quite coherent yet._

_“Just gone ten. I let you sleep in but it’s time to wake up now. I made breakfast.”_

_“And you didn’t burn down the house? You’re improving.”_

_Aaron laughed and kissed him._

_“Asshole. I’m trying to be nice and romantic here.”_

_Robert rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up as Aaron put a tray on his lap._

_“Good morning, mister Sugden-Dingle first.”_

There would be a lot of minds blown if word ever got out Aaron was a big, soppy, romantic idiot at heart.

The boarding call for his flight sounded and Robert went through the motions of going through the last security check and finding a place near the door so he could get off board fastest when they landed in Leeds. He hadn’t seen Aaron in almost 2 weeks and he was more than happy to leave France behind and go home. He’d already told Jimmy he’d be taking time off to spend with his family, so whatever crisis he’d cause, he could solve it without bothering Robert with it.

The flight was a nightmare, with the woman next to him insisting on making small talk, and by the time they landed, Robert vowed never to fly again.

He turned his phone back on as he waited for his bag and dialled Aaron’s number.

“Hey you. Back on the right side of the English channel again?” Aaron asked as he answered the call.

“Yeah, finally.” Robert sighed. “My flight was delayed for two hours, and my neighbour on the flight told me all about how she moved to France after she retired, and lived on a farm somewhere in the countryside now, and was going back to England to see her children.”

Aaron laughed.

“Sounds like us in 30 years.”

“No, we’ll never be that annoying.” Robert vowed. “And we’ll just make the children come see us. They’ll owe us.”

“I’ll tell Seb. Give him time to prepare.” Aaron joked. “Where are you now?”

“Waiting for my bag. And then I’m getting a taxi home and charging it to the Home James card.”

“Alright big spender.”

“After the day I’ve had, I deserve it.” Robert told him. “What about you, what have I missed at home?”

“Not much really. Same old, same old. You know how it is, there is always some kind of drama going on in the village.” Aaron replied, sounding somewhat distracted.

“Yeah? Care to share? I need a distraction so I won’t crawl into the machine and go find my bag myself.

“Uhm… Moira has a brother and he just turned up in the village. And apparently managed to get on the wrong side of Cain already.”

“We’ve all been there.” Robert commented, earning him a chuckle from his husband. “And Charity and Vanessa are having some kind of crisis. My mum even came back from Debbie’s early to help them. Or something. I don’t know. Liv told me.”

“You’d make a terrible gossip mag journalist.”

“Yeah, I know. Let’s just say I have other qualities.” Aaron joked. “Any luck with that bag yet?”

“No, not yet.” Robert sighed and they chatted for a few more minutes until he suddenly yelled “Yes!” down the line. “Got it.” He stalked out of the baggage reclaim area, determined to get in the first taxi he saw and not get out until it was parked in front of the Mill in Emmerdale.

Only when he walked through the automatic doors, he suddenly heard a familiar voice call his name and saw Aaron moving his way through the crowd with Seb on his hip.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We were in the area.” Aaron grinned and used his free arm to pull Robert close and kiss him, before urging Seb to do the same. “We thought we’d give you a lift.”

_The I’ve missed you and I’m glad you’re here with me one._

“You didn’t have to do that. I could have made my own way home.” Robert said, taking Seb from Aaron as he let him take his bag.

“Maybe. But there was nothing on telly tonight anyway, and we haven’t seen you in two weeks. We’ve missed you.” Aaron said and reached out for Robert’s hand. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
